Un suspiro
by iitzel
Summary: Los amores son fáciles de confundir, el querer y el amar son términos similares y a la vez diferentes, cuando un corazón esta mas que confundido siempre tiene mas de un dueño, o quizá solo intenta negar que quien ama no es la persona correcta- Un reto contra Dani555, espero y les guste (soy pésima para escribir Summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**: p Espero que sea de su agrado, esto es el comienzo de diez capitulo o meno, o se aun no o acabo pero espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi y espero que me ayuden con mi pésima ortografía.**

**1 capitulo.**

"**El principio de nuestra historia"**

Los ojos color ónix se encontraron con los de color zafiro, ambos se miraban con gran decisión, con odio y amistad, casi rayando a la hermandad, en las cara de ambos se dibujo una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa antes de asentir y darse un fuerte apretón de manos de ese modo sellando un gran trato.

Se soltaron las manos mientras se sonreían con diversión, uno pasos los despertaron de su ensoñación asiendo que ambos voltearan asía lados contrarios así encontrándose cada uno con mujer mayores que ellos, un sudor frio recorrió la columna de ambos al notar el aura peligrosa que rodeaba a ambas mujeres.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Namikaze Naruto.

Ambos chicos retrocedieron chocando su espalda entre si, las mujeres se aceraron a un más a los pequeños asta encontrarse e unos pasos de ellos, miraron reprobatoriamente a sus hijos ante de voltear a verse entre si y dedicarse una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mikoto-chan, un gusto verte de nuevo-Dijo con alegría una pelirroja delante de aquel rubio mientras miraba a la mujer delante de ella.

-Kushina-chan, el gusto también es mio-respondió en cambio una pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa a la otra mujer.

Ambos niños temblara al notar las dulces miradas que ambas madres se daban, voltearon asía un lado y se miraron entre si, intentado despedirse de uno de otro y de este mundo, volvieron al mismo tiempo su mirada a sus despectivas madres, dándose cuenta que de nuevo la peligrosa aura aparecía.

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana Sasuke-Dijo con voz seca la morena a su pequeño hijo, el cual puso una mueca de terror en su pequeño y fino rostro, su madre nunca le hablaba así.

-No te salvaras de esta Naruto-El pequeño rubio tembló y miro con horror como el cabello de su madre empezaba a levantarse y como sus ojos violetas empezaban a cambiar a un tono rojizo.

-O-Oka-san-Dijeron ambos niños mientras se hacían más asía atrás intentando en vano retroceder.

-Tu padre se enterara de esto-Comento con voz autoritaria la morena mientras notaba como el pequeño pelinegro bajaba la mirada y como su rostro blanquecino adquiría tonalidades rojizas.

-Ya veraz cuando lleguemos a casa, ni las protestas de tu padre me detendrán-Ante aquella información el pequeño rubio chillo y de dejo caer al suelo mientras que su cara se llenaba de lágrimas al saberse poseedor de tan mala suerte.

-Pe-pero ¡Oka-san!-Intentaron protestar ambos niños, pero las miradas reprobatorias les dio a entender que no corrían con suerte ese día.

-¿Chicas?-Una dulce vos hizo que todos voltearan a mirar a quien hablo.

Una enorme sonrisa s dibujo en los rostros de todos, los dos pequeños niños agradeciera mentalmente a la persona que interrumpió aquello mientras que una débil sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos.

Las mujeres olvidaron todo lo anterior mientras que un aura de paz las llenaba, le sonrieron a aquella persona que interrumpió el regaño que a ambos pequeños les tocaba, miraron con ternura y alegría.

Una mujer alta de contextura delgada y piel finamente blanquecina, miraba con ternura y alegría a las personas frente a ella mientras que sentía como la tela de su vestido era apretada con fuerza por dos manitas, volteo asía un lado mientras que intentaba no apretar muy fuerte al pequeño bultito entre sus manos, así encontrándose con una pequeña niña que la miraba con algo de pena.

-¿Si?-le pregunto a la pequeña figura que aun le seguía apretando el faldón del vestido.

-¿Pu-puedo ir a ju-jugar con Na-Naruto-kun y Sas-Sasuke-kun?-pregunto con voz queda mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosas, la mujer sonrió y asintió antes su pregunta.

-Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan, ¿Pueden nuestros hijos jugar un rato mientras platicamos?-Dijo dulcemente la mujer, ganándose así un "Kya" de parte de ambas mujeres.

Los tres niños salieron corriendo a un lugar algo apartado de sus madres, intentando no interrumpirlas y que ellas no los interrumpieran.

-Arigato Hina-chan, creí que mi madre me mataría, ¡dettebayo!-Dijo el rubio mientas reía y miraba a la chica la cual aun sonrojada por el comentario sonrió dulcemente

-De todos modos dobe, cuando ella este lejos sufriremos-Comento cortante el pelinegro, intentando controlar las ganas de golpear al rubio.

-¡Pues a mi no me importa!, mientras me allá salvado de una paliza por ahora, ¡todo esta bien!-Dijo aun con alegría al rubio mientras sonreía zorrunamente por la felicidad que le daba ver al pequeño pelinegro con el rostro contraído por la cólera.

-Naruto-baka-Logro decir entre dientes el pequeño azabache mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio y sus manos estaban en puños.

-Sasuke-teme-Le correspondió el rubio ante aquel acto de guerra mientras miraba también con los ojos entrecerrados al chico y ponía sus manos en posición de ataque.

-¿Chi-Chico?-Pregunto con algo de miedo la morena así llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

-¡Hinata!-pronunciaron ambos alarmados ante aquello mientras que enseguida se dirigían asía ella y se arrodillaban.

-Sumimasen Hina-chan-dijeron ambos completamente arrepentidos ante sus actos.

La joven se sonrojo de inmediato ante tal acto de parte de los dos chicos, ¿Por qué asían eso?, se pregunto mentalmente la chica, ambos jóvenes tenían cerrados fuertemente los ojos mientras que suplicaban que la chica les perdonara, esta en cambio sonrió con ternura y les toco con delicadez a los dos sus narices asiendo que ambos abrieran un ojo para ver que sucedía.

-N-no hay na-nada que perdona-nar chicos, ni si-siquiera se que a pasado-Comento ella con dulzura mientras miraba tiernamente a los chicos que se relajaron y le sonrieron.

Ambos la miraron algo embobados mientras ella le sonreía, un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de los chicos al ver como la morena empezaba a reír al darse cuenta que ambos aun seguían arrodillados frente a ella.

-De verdad, ¡Parece que Hina-chan es una diosa para ustedes!-Dijo alguien en un chillido detrás de los chicos, asiendo que el sonrojo de ambos se incrementara aun más ya que para ellos, así era.

-Ino-san, ¿po-por que di-dice eso?-La morena bajo el rostro después de aquellos vocablos que con mucho esfuerzo la chica detrás de los niños pudo oír.

-¡Hay Hina-chan! ¡Por kami-sama habla más recio muy y apenas te escuche!-Chillo de nuevo la pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Go-gomen-Pronuncio aun más quedo la morena ante los vocablos de la chica que solo rodo los ojos.

El azabache se levanto de donde estaba y con mala cara se poso aun lado de la morena, el rubio le siguió y se puso de lado contrario al del azabache para después posar una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña.

-¡No te preocupes Hina-chan, nosotros si te escuchamos!-le grito con alegría el rubio recibiendo en cambio una sonrisa de parte de la pequeña logrando así, que las mejillas bronceada del joven adquirieran un color aun más brillante que antes.

-Naruto deja de tocar a Hina-chan, le ensucias el kimono-Le regaño la pequeña rubia al oji-azul, el cual enseguida aparto la mano de donde la tenia mientras su sonrojo se incrementaba asta el grado de hacerle reto al cabello de su madre.

-Gomen-na-sai Hinata-chan-Se disculpo el rubio mientras miraba asía otro lado.

La pequeña morena parpadeo unos segundos antes de reír quedamente llamado la atención de los dos niños y la rubia que en cambio sonrieron.

-A veces pienso que, eres un ángel Hina-chan-Pronuncio la rubia logrando hacer que la morena se sonrojara y bajara su mirada asta el final del kimono azul mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos de manera torpe.

-A-arigato Ino-san-Agradeció con vergüenza la morena, sacando de nuevo una sonrisa de parte de sus amigos.

-Yamanaka, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto despectivamente el azabache mientras miraba con irritación a la rubia que se entristeció por segundos para después volver a su forma radiantemente natural.

-¡Espero a la frentuda!-Comento ella con alegría pero aun así en sus ojos azulinos se poda notar un destello de tristeza por el tono del azabache.

-Y, ¿No la puedes esperar en otro lado?-Volvió a preguntar con algo de frustración el azabache al ver interrumpido su convivencia con aquella pequeña niña de ojos aperlados.

-Es acaso Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué no m quieres cerca?-La voz de la pequeña rubia empezó a temblar mientras que en su cara se posaba una enorme tristeza.

-Eres molesta-Espeto con desgano el pequeño azabache mientras miraba las copas de los arboles meciéndose a su alrededor.

-¡Sasuke-teme no le hables así!-Grito con rabia el pequeño rubio al notar como la chica empezaba a aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Yo le hablo como yo quiera dobe-Dijo con seriedad el azabache sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio que gruñido por lo bajo.

La pequeña rubia empezó a ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran a ver la luz, le dolía, pensó la morena al ver tal escena, miro unos segundos al azabache y con cuido se acerco asta quedar enfrente de la rubia.

-T-ten Ino-san, yo se q-que Sasuke-kun no lo dijo con la intención de lastimarte-Dijo con voz suave la morena mientras extendía un pañuelo blanco con delicados bordados color lila alrededor.

La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos y miro a la morena, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver la pequeña sonrisa y los ojos que contenían una disculpa mayor que los vocablos que pronuncio hace poco, la oji-azul le sonrió mientras tomaba el pañuelo y limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Arigato, Hina-chan-Pronuncio lo mas bajo que pudo la rubia asiendo de esa forma sonreír a pequeña.

Él rubio miro la escena con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, siempre tan tierna, tan linda y complaciente, pensó para sus adentros así logrando que sus mejillas se volvieran a tornar color rosadas y las manos le empezaran a sudar ante el nerviosismo que le daba saber que aquel sentimiento se extendía por su cuerpo como siempre que la veía hacer una escena noble como en ese momento.

Él azabache formo una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente en su rostro mientras que miraba la escena, siempre tan buena, siempre sincera, pensó para si al ver como la pequeña le sonreía a la rubia, siempre le era fantástico ver como con una simple sonrisa le alegraba a todos el día tal y como se lo alegraba al con solo recordarla, miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que sonreía bobamente y un rosa claro estaba en sus mejillas mientras veía a la pequeña morena, estaba seguro que él tenia el mismo rosado en sus mejillas, siempre era así.

-No im-importa Ino-san-Le contesto con voz suave y melodiosa así logrando que la rubia ampliara su sonrisa y un bello tono rosado se posara en sus mejillas.

-Ashiteru Hina-chan-Las mejillas de la morena se tornaron violentamente rojas ante tales vocablos de parte de la rubia, bajo la mirada apenada mientras que el jugar torpemente con sus dedos volvía.

-Ari-arigato Ino-san-Dijo con voz queda la pequeña morena ante tales palabras de la pequeña niña.

-No hay de que Hina-chan es la verdad demo, no deberías disculparte por parte de Sasuke-kun-Comento con felicidad al principio para acabar regañando después a la pequeña morena que sonrió en cambio.

-No im-importa Ino-san, Sasu-suke-kun no le agrada mucho es-estar con gente, dis-disculpalo onegai-Comento con voz queda para que solo la rubia escuchara pues de alguna forma sabía que si lo escuchaba el rubio, este empezaría a molestar al azabache y el azabache terminaría yéndose enojado.

-No importa-Dijo con una risita la rubia mientras miraba por sobre el hombro de la morena y se daba cuenta que el azabache aun seguía mirando las copas de los arboles pero ahora los que estaban atrás de ella, suspiro con pesar.

-Ino-san, c-creo que su a-amiga la busca-Comento la morena al ver a una pequeña niña muy apartada de ellos mirando asía todos lados.

La rubia como los demás voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña que seguía buscando sin cesar a su amiga, la rubia rio un poco al verla.

-Creo que me voy antes de que venga asía acá, sayonara chicos-Dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo al encuentro con su amiga.

-¡Sasuke-teme eres un maldito sin sentimientos, Ino-chan ya iba a llorar!-Grito el rubio todo pulmón mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo al azabache que lo volteo a ver de mala manera.

-Dobe, metete en tus asuntos además, a mi no me importa si llora-Contesto en cambio con voz seca mientras volteaba asía otro lado.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, Naru-ruto-kun-Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la morena y de repente dejaron de respirar a l verla ahí, tan avergonzada como siempre con la mejillas rosadas y los labio apretados mientras que sus dedos seguían jugando con torpeza.

-¿Hai?-dijeron ambos niños al unísono para que ella entendiera que la escuchaban.

-Mi O-Oka-san me llama, c-creo que no-nos veremos ma-mañana, matta ne chicos-Comento antes de dar una pequeña reverencia y emprender su camino asía donde se encontraba la bella mujer de cabello azulino y ojos aperlados.

Ambos niños sonrieron abiertamente al ver marchar a la chica antes de voltearse a verse entre si.

-Cumple Naruto-Pronuncio e azabache con voz seria mientras miraba al rubio el cual sonrió aun más.

-Claro que lo are, espero lo mismo de ti Sasuke-teme-Ambos niños volvieron a sonreír con ilusión mientras que asentían.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Namikaze Naruto.

-Dije que no te salvarías-Dijeron ambas mujeres detrás de los chicos asiendo que un sudor fio los recorriera.

Quizá ellos lograrían hacer su trato, verían quien llegaría primero a su meta auto impuesta pero ahora, ahora solo intentarían salir ilesos de una muerte segura por parte de sus progenitoras.

**Espero y les allá gustado.**

**Sumimasen: lo siento**

**Gomen: perdón**

**Gomen-na-sai: perdóname**

**Oka-san: madre**

**Ashiteru: te quiero o te amo.**

**Hai: si.**

**Arigato: gracias.**

**Teme:**** cabron (**creo no se bien**)**

**Dobe: tonto.**

**Dettebayo: de verdad. **

**Kami-sama: Dios.**

**Demo: pero.**

**Sayonara: adiós.**

**Matta ne: hasta pronto.**

**Baka: idiota. **

**Bueno creo que esas son todas las palabras que uso, espero que les allá gustado ¡dettebayo!**

**¡Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gomen por la tardanza pero, no tengo internet, aquí los personajes ya crecieron, es cuando empiezan como equipo, los equipos son los mismos pero los personajes principales siempre serán Naruto (me encanta, me hace reír), Sasuke (su actitud me fachina, a mi me gusta ese tipo de niños), Hinata (su actitud es muy difícil de describir ¡dettebayo!)._**

**"No todo es lo que parece"**

Los ojos plateados miraban fijamente la luna, aquel astro que se asemejaba a la belleza misma de sus ojos, suspiro mientras su mano derecha volvía a darle otra vuelta a la venda sucia y rasgada con manchas de sangre que usaba en sus manos. Un suspiro sonoro salio de sus labios rosados mientras miraba como el astro parecía moverse a prisa en aquel enorme pozo negro que te invitaba a ser conocido, las nubes viajaban con rapidaza asía el lado contrario del que la pequeña silueta estaba así dando aquella imagen de que la luna corriera asía ella, intentando alcanzarla en vano.

Sabia que eso era mentira, pensó la niña con tristeza, y es que pensar en lo que pasaba diario en casa, las humillaciones de su familia por ser débil, el único confort que tenía era su madre que ahora estaba en alguna parte del país del trueno, miro de nuevo asía la luna mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su fino rostro de muñeca.

-Naruto-kun-Pronuncio con delicadeza mientras que se escuchaba cono una rama y hojas secas se rompían.

Un gruñido se escucho a unos pocos metros frente a aquella mientras que una risa burlona se escuchaba por detrás de su silueta, una figura demasiado llamativa salió dentro los árboles, la figura empezó a despeinar sus cabellos rubios mientras que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas morenas.

-Baka-Se escucho una voz detrás de la niña que amplio un poco más su sonrisa.

-¡Cállate teme!-Grito con vergüenza él rubio mientras que caminaba con más rapidez asía la pequeña niña.

Aun lado de la pequeña se sentó otra figura menos llamativa que casi podía pasar por sombra por todos sus rasgos y ropa lúgubre.

-deberías de intentar hacer que el chakra baje, no que suba-Se mofo el moreno de el rubio que hizo una mueca de enojo ates de voltear a ver a la pequeña niña, así desapareciendo su mueca e enojo por una enorme sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan, regaña al teme-Suplico él rubio antes de sentarse delante de ambos niños.

La niña se sonrojo mientras miraba a ambos chicos, ambos estaban en un lugar prohibió y si los descubrían los echarían, pues tanto en clan Uchiha como el Uzumaki eran mal recibidos en el Hyuuga.

-Yo…-Pronuncio la pequeña niña antes de bajar la mirada a sus piernas y negar con la cabeza.

Ella no iba a regañar al moreno, pues sabía que si l o hacía e se enojaría y no le hablaría como la ultima vez que lo hizo, suspiro, ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar con ellos dos?, miro al rubio, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, después al moreno, su estomago empezó a sentir pequeñas cosquillas mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban a un más, era tan difícil saber por quien sentí mas.

-Cierra la boca dobe-Dijo con algo de fastidio el moreno antes de voltear a ver a la pequeña niña.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente, lo bueno era que era de noche, pensó en él moreno, y es que verla así, con su rostro bajo y sonrojado mientras que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, suspiro, un in notable suspiro, miro al rubio, sabía que el rubio pensaba lo mismo, desde hace tanto aquel trato aun sin cumplir, ahora estaban en equipos, gruño y miro a la niña.

-¿Cómo te han tratado esos dos?-Pregunto con coraje y es que, por que no le había tocado con ella, pensó con cólera.

-¡Dettebayo!, ¿Cómo te tratan?-Pregunto con algo de celos el rubio y es que, como no les pudo tocar con ellos, pensó en cambio el rubiecito.

La morena parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió, cierto, los equipos, pensó ella, y es que, ambos niños tenían coraje al no estar los tres juntos, el rubio y el moreno entraron en el mismo quipo, pero con una peli rosa obsesionada con el moreno y que hacía o intentaba que el rubio hiciera todo lo que ella quería, pero el rubio y el moreno la ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, logrando así como ahora que la pequeña estuviera en el hospital por ser el blanco fácil de una misión pequeña, pues la peli rosa había sido atacada por un gato.

-M-muy bien chi-chicos, demo, ¿Cómo esta s-su compañera?-Pregunto la morena, ambos niños gruñeron con algo de fastidio.

-La dobe de Sakura aun sigue en el hospital, por Kami-sama ni yo soy tan dobe como para meter aun gato en agua ¡dettebayo!-Dijo con algo de rencor el rubio, pues como era de esperar, su paga por aquella misión fue la mitad de lo acordado.

-Es una baka-Comento en cambio el moreno con disgusto.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, e-estoy segur que Sakura-san no lo hi-hizo a propósito-Intento defender la morena a la peli rosa, pues si bien casi no le habla, ella era buena con todos por naturaleza, ambos niño sonrieron con felicidad y la miraron.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, Sakura es tonta pero no la detestamos… tanto, ¡dettebayo!-La morena sonrió antes aquello, el rubio jamás cambaría a su parecer.

El moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio en cambio y es que era más que fastidioso para él tener a alguien enzima todo el tiempo, la pequeña peli rosa ya lo atosigaba, sus ojos jade siempre lo perseguían desconcentrándolo la mayor parte del tiempo pues por ella ahora tenía una venda en la mano por encajársele una rama en un salto, uno en el que si ella no hubiese gritado su nombro hubiera salido perfecto, bufo, niña tonta, pensó para sus adentros del moreno ate e simple recuerdo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿E-estas bien?-Logro preguntó la pequeña niña y es que era algo raro ver al moreno con cara de fastidio mientras estaban entre ellos.

El moreno viro su rostro asía ella, de inmediato las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de un color carmín tierno, los ojos perlas chocaron contra los ónix, ambos se sonrieron entre si, perdiéndose en aquel momento.

Él rubio ciño el entrecejo, murmuro algo tan bajo como pudo antes de dar media vuelta e intentar salir de ese lugar sin ser visto, pero con el primer paso que dio unas cuantas ojos y ramas secas crujieron, señalando de ese modo su huida, la morena lo volteo a ver enseguida, rompiendo el mágico momento que se había dado entre ella y el moreno. El rubio miro sobre su hombro, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, ambos chicos lo miraban, uno entre enojado y divertido y otra entre confusa y alegre y es que aun se burlaban de el hecho de que el rubio siendo un gran ninja, era demasiado ruidoso para el trabajo, pues era verdadera y sorprendentemente visto que el rubio era buen ninja, lo malo es que arruinaba cada misión con un simple movimiento.

-Aun sigues asiendo ruido dobe-Comento con diversión él moreno ante el rostro lleno de frustración y vergüenza del rubio.

-De-verías inte-tentar practicar más-Recomendó la morena con todo el apoyo posible asía el rubio.

Él niño de ojos color zafiro se sonrojo aun más violentamente, que pena, pensó para si, y es que no todos los días cometías tal tontería frente a la persona que te gusta. Los tres sonrieron, y sin previo aviso empezaron a reír en medio de la noche, cada una pensando el lo bien que se la pensaban juntos, cada uno pensando en sus dilemas, cada uno pensando en sus problemas hormonales.

_Yo amo a Naruto-kun, pero también quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun._

_A mi me gusta Hinata-chan pero también a Sasuke-teme._

_A doro a Hinata-hime, pero él dobe también._

El querer, el gustar y el amar son términos que relacionamos entre si, pero cada uno es diferente, el gustar puede ser solo la actitud, el querer es el apreciar y el amar es querer a esa persona siempre ante los demás, los términos siempre se confunden y más cuando hay tres personas involucradas en el mismo. 

En medio de la noche, aquella sombra pensó eso, desde lo alto de una rama, mirando como los tres joven sonreían y se burlaban entre si, una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquel ser escondido entre las sombras, quien simplemente se burlaba un poco de lo divertido de la situación y lo que conllevaba aquello pues, los Hyuuga, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki no eran clanes que se llevaban muy bien que se diga.

Parece que… Me divertiré.

Pensó para si antes de desaparecer de la escena, dejando así solo a tres jóvenes que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero que les allá gustado, sinceramente me divierte la idea de hacer sufrir un poco al romance juvenil y_**

**_Intentar hacer entrar en razón a la morena protagonista de nuestra historia._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Espero que les guste, em quiero yo que sea así bueno aquí esta._**

**Busquemos un regalo para ella.**

-¿Qué haces pequeño hermano menor?-Pregunto un moreno al entrar a la cocina del hogar Uchiha.

El otro moreno que estaba en el mismo lugar enseguida dio vuelta y escondió detrás de si una pequeña caja, ambos morenos se miraron, él mayor con diversión y él menor con vergüenza intentando disfrazarla con seriedad.

Él mayor siguió mirando inquiridoramente al pequeño, las ropas que traía puesto el menor de los Uchihas eran negras, pero al parecer del hermano ahora estaban decoradas con harina blanca, al igual que el cabello azabache y las mejillas del menor, una ligera sonrisa se asomo en los labios del Uchiha mayor.

Él menor de ella viro enseguida su rostro asía otro lodo y es que, no todos los días te sorprendían intentando hacer un regalo, una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro mientras que un sonroja tierno se expandía por las mejillas de marfil.

Nervioso y a avergonzado, así se podría describir la actitud de él joven Uchiha Sasuke, claro si es que lo conocías como aquel moreno mayor lo hacía, una pequeña carcajada se escucho salir de los labios del mayor logrando de ese modo que el moreno menor se sonrojara a un más.

-Cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata-Comento él mayor de los hijos de los Uchihas.

Él moreno menor por fin viro su rostro asía su hermano mayor, sus mejillas encendidas a un grado que jamás se había imaginado Uchiha Itachi ver en su hermano, pues desde los siete años él pequeño se había vuelta frío y calculador con su familia y demás gente a excepción de aquellos niños que conocía desde pequeño.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños número decimotercero de Hinata-chan y-y yo…-Las mejillas ya pinceladas de carmín adquirieron un tono aun más fuerte, sorprendiendo u poco de ese modo al mayor de los morenos.

-Cierto, ella es un año menor que tu y el hijo del Hokage-Comento, tratando de quitarle la incomodidad al pequeño, Itachi.

El moreno pequeño carraspeo intentando disipar su momento incomodo, suspiro e intento que su enorme orgullo desapareciera delante de su hermano mayor, pues necesitaba ayuda y que mejor que su hermano mayor, además de que madre en esos instantes no estaba, rezongo mentalmente e insulto a la madre de su mejor amigo y a la de la chica que tanto quería pues, las tres estaban asiéndole una fiesta sorpresa a la pequeña y eso indicaba que as tres madres no estaban y él pequeño moreno ahora tenía que sufrir por su imaginación tan cerrada.

-Hermano mayor-Logro pronunciar al fin el pequeño moreno.

El mayor lo volteo a ver, el moreno menor bajo la mirada mientras empezaba a dejar que sus manos enseñara una pequeña caja, él mayor miro la caja y aguanto las ganas de no reír por lo que sus ojos olor ónix miraban. La pequeña caja estaba envuelta con papel color lavanda, peo demasiado más envuelta, se podía ver claramente los rollos de canela que había dentro del paquete, unos rollos de canela que más parecían bolas llenas de azúcar y para acabar, ni siquiera estaban lo suficientemente bien cosidas.

-Me podrías ayudar-La voz forzada se notaba claramente, el orgullo apartado casi se podía ver aun lado del menor de los Uchihas, ahí sentencio el mayor que no podría burlarse del pequeño.

-Sabes hacer perfectamente ongiris pero no rollos de canela-Comento aséptico el moreno mayor mientras despeinaba un poco la cabellera del menor.

-Hermano mayor-Dijo arrastrando las palabras el moreno menor.

-Tonto hermano menor-Comento burlón el moreno mayor mientras le pegaba en a frente con dos dedos al pequeño.

-¿Me ayudaras?-Pregunto con esperanzas el pequeño a lo que el mayor solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pero Otuo-san!-Gimió con frustración el rubio pequeño mientras miraba suplicante a un rubio mayor.

-Ahora no-Respondió en cambio él rubio mayor mientras tomaba en su mano un pergamino y lo empezaba a desenrollar

-¡Onegai Otuo-san, onegai!-Suplico nuevamente el rubio menor mientras que de sus azulados ojo empezaban a salir lagrimas.

Él rubio mayor miro con cansancio el pergamino y después a su hijo, el cual llevaba más de media hora parado en medio de la oficina del Hokage rogándole que le ayudara con el regalo de la princesa Hyuuga, suspiro y se levanto del asiento, ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer dejar el trabajo por una hora?, dejo el pergamino el en escritorio y dirigió a su hijo.

-Esta bien Naruto-Respondió al llegar al lado del rubio que enseguida empezó a saltar y gritar que le ganaría a "Sasuke-teme", él rubio mayor rodo los ojos.

Es que era eso también de familia, se pregunto mentalmente el rubio mayor, pues era bien sabido que Namikaze Kushina odiaba por demás a Uchiha Fugaku, suspiro nuevamente, odiaba cuando su hijo y su esposa se ponían en plan "Desasirme de Uchiha Fugaku/Sasuke", ¿Por qué siempre son así?, se pregunto así mismo el rubio mientras miraba a su hijo, lo bueno era que ese pequeño había sacado lo de hacerse amigo de una persona rápidamente tal y como él, lo malo es que su actitud era completamente al estilo Uzumaki.

-¡Otuo-san a Hina-chan le encantan los rollos de canela!-Grito entusiasmado el rubio pequeño mientras seguía saltando en su lugar.

-Creo que Sasuke-chan también le ha comprado rollos de canela-Pensó en voz alta el rubio mayor.

Él rubio menor dejo de saltar e hizo una mueca de enojo y frustración, cierto, pensó, él teme también sabe los gustos de Hina-chan, gruño frustrado, ¿Cómo regalar algo que le guste a una chica tan linda como Hina-chan?, se pregunto mentalmente mientras intentaba buscar un recuerdo de e regalo perfecto, pero lo único que conseguía era pensar en la veces que la pequeña niña sonreía y e reía junto a él, suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Otuo-san no se que regalarle a Hina-chan!-Lloro nuevamente él rubio menor mientras que el mayor en cambio le sonreía.

-Tranquilo Naruto, a la pequeña y dulce Hinata-chan le gustan mucho los libros, ¿Qué te parece comprarle uno? Creo que ella lo apreciara-Comento feliz el rubio mayor mientras despeinaba al pequeño el cual volvió a saltar.

-¡Derrotare a Sasuke-teme y tendré a Hina-chan dettebayo!-Grito con felicidad el pequeño rubio mientras miraba a su padre con alegría el cual solo volvió a rodar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nuestros hijos están enamorados-Comento una pelinegra mientras seguía acomodando en una gran mesa algunos regalos coloridos.

-No lo se chicas, a veces pienso que su amor es algo más, no se… Fraternal-Comento una mujer de largo cabello negro-azulado mientras llevaba en sus manos un gran pastel y lo dejaba en la mesa junto a los obsequios.

-¡Vamos Hana-chan, Dettebane, no seas tan aguafiestas!-Grito con alegría una peli roja mientras empezaba a colocar arreglos en el enorme salón en el que estaban.

-No importa, solo esperemos que sigan siendo amigos-Respondió en cambio la Hyuuga.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi_**

**_No creo que me allá salido como he querido pero_**

**_La intención es lo que cuanta ¿no?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Em… ¡gomen por la tardanza!, lo se, lo se, no tengo derecho demo…, no tengo internet y mi familia ama hacer fiestas y todo eso y yo, como una de las mas grandes de la generación media de primos, tuve que ayudar ¬_¬, no me agrado hacerlo, pero lo hice así que, por ella me tarde tanto jeja, lo siento tanto.**

**Bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste.**

**Esperando el regalo.**

Las perlas negras de Itachi se abrieron un poco al ver a su pequeño hermano, el cual parecía aun más mal humorado de lo normal, una pequeña y burlona sonrisa se deposito en sus labios y es que, no todos los días Uchiha Sasuke se ve así de irritado solo por no poder hacer que el tiempo corra más deprisa. Si, Sasuke estaba enojado e irritado, reteniendo en coraje intenso que sentía ahora asía aquel artefacto frente de ambos. Una risita divertida salió de los labios del azabache mayor.

-No por que la mires de ese modo va a hacer que el pan se calenté más deprisa-Advirtió con un deje de burla, recibiendo en cambio una mirada con un sharingan activado.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto hermano mayor?-Comento con seriedad, mas con exasperación, el menor de los Uchihas, mirando aun el artefacto delante de él.

El mayor solo atino a sonreírle más al pequeño, él cual suspiro y desactivo su línea sucesoria, y es que desde hace un buen rato ambos estaban esperando a que los rollos de canela se cosieran en el horno. El mayor de los azabaches aun miraba con burla el como el menor miraba con más y más ahínco el horno, intentando hacer que los rollos se calentaran más que deprisa.

-¿Y si subimos la temperatura Otuoto?-Pregunto con infantil expresión el Uchiha.

El mayor solo rio ante aquella pregunta tan inocente, pues el Uchiha menor era listo, a veces ingenuo pero listo, quizá estar tanto tiempo con su amigo rubio le hacía perder su frialdad y poca paciencia, lo que hacía que pareciera irreal que el chico de catorce años aun no supiera que hace eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

-No, tonto hermano menor, si hacemos eso, el pan se quemara o quedara duro y ese no es el objetivo de los rollos de canela-Explico con seguridad el mayor de los Uchihas, asiendo así que el menor de los Uchihas volviera su mirada al horno y ciñera levemente el entre cejo.

-Demo… Tarda mucho-Dijo en voz baja el menor, tratando de que su hermano no lo escuchase, pero la risa burlona que salió de los labios del mayor le indico que no fue así.

-No desesperes Sasuke, te aseguro que no falta mucho para que este- Intento apaciguar el Uchiha, pero la intensa mirada que dirigía el menor al horno le hizo entender que no lo logro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una pequeña gota resbalo por la nuca del rubio al ver tal escena frente a él, miro con extrañeza como su hijo miraba los libros como si fueran algo de otro mundo, sosteniendo así uno frente a él y mirando lo que había dentro logrando hacer que otra gota resbalara por su nuca al notar como su hijo en efecto tenía un libro en sus manos e intentaba leerlo. Al revés.

-Naruto… un libro no se lee a-…-El pequeño rubio detuvo los vocablos del mayor antes sus acciones, aventando el libro al rostro del vendedor.

-¡Eso no sirve, no se entiende nada, dettebayo!-Grito con enojo el rubio menor, logrando que de ese modo una vez más, otra gota resbalara por la nuca del rubio mayor.

Y fue entonces que Namikaze Minato entendió, que su hijo se parecía más de lo que quería a su madre, suspiro y miro con una disculpa en sus ojos al hombre vendedor de libros, que lo miro con cierto enojo por las acciones del hijo único de los Namikaze.

-¡Otuo-san, los libros de este viejo no sirven, dettebayo!- Grito de nuevo el pequeño rubio, aventando nuevamente un libro al rostro del viejo hombre que gruño.

-¡Su hijo maltrata mis libros!, si lo sigue asiendo usted los pagara-Demando con voz cascarrabias el viejo hombre al rubio mayor que solo atino a sonreír y rascase la nuca.

-E-este bien-contesto un poco nervioso el rubio al hombre.

El pequeño rubio volvió a tomar entre sus manos otro libro, uno pequeño y con una portada completamente negra con un corazón en medio. Al ver el libro, el mayor sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver las intenciones de su hijo de lanzar de nuevo el libro al anciano, que al parecer veía también las intenciones del menor. Y antes de que nada pasara, demostró por que le decían el rayo amarillo de Konoha, tomo entre sus manos el libro, quitándoselo al menor que lo miro extrañado.

-Creo que este servirá- Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme el mayor a su pequeño hijo, el cual hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Demo, Otuo-san, ese libro tampoco sirve, dettebayo!-Cometo con algo de irritación el menor al ver como su padre negaba con la cabeza.

-Sirve Naruto, este, es un libro verdaderamente interesante, estoy seguro de que Hinata-chan lo amara-Intento hacer que el menor aceptara, pero este negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¡No se le entiende nada, Hina-chan lo detestara, dettebayo!-Dijo con algo de enojo al notar que su padre volvía a negar.

-Hinata-chan es muy inteligente, ella descifrara lo que dice, ya veras, le gustara-Intento persuadirlo de nuevo, ya había pasado muy buen rato buscando libros y se le estaba agotando el tiempo para regresar de nuevo a la oficina.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, ¡Esta bien Otuo-san, solo por que tu lo dices, dettebayo!-Dijo alegre él pequeño rubio, mirando con ojos brillantes al mayor de los dos, el cual solo sonrió aun más.

-Pues lo diga o no, me lo pagaran-Demando él hombre mayor, llamando así la atención de ambos rubios, él mayor solo sonrió nervioso ante aquello y el menor, enseguida hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Él pequeño rubio no era muy amante los libros, es más, en su vida siquiera se le había ocurrido leer uno, sabía leer, su padre le había obligado a aprender más sin embargo no por ello le gustaba leer libros, pues a su edad de catorce años, muy y apenas le entendía al reburujado problema de letras, pero a su amiga de infancia le gustaba, y por ella todo valía la pena, claramente exceptuando solo un par de cosas, y entre ellas estaba que un viejo rabo verde le hablase de esa forma.

-¡Pero que de-…!- Una mano clara se posó enseguida encima de los labios del rubio menor, el cual solo levanto sus ojos zafiros, mirando con algo de extrañes e ira a su progenitor.

-Claro, claro señor, solo dígame cuanto es y yo le pagare-Respondió él Namikaze mayor, mirando con pena al hombre de edad avanzada que solo asintió.

Con una mirada llena de superioridad, que le dirigió al menor de los rubios, Hablo, dando el precio de tan importante libro. Él rubio mayor miro con incredibilidad al viejo hombre mientras que, al rubio menor se le desencajo al instante la mandíbula, mientras que sus peculiares ojos zafiro se llenaban de terror por tan cosa escuchada. Ambas miradas azulinas de encontraron, una llena de preguntas y otra llena de incomodidad. Los labios del mayor enseguida hicieron una mueca de dolor antes de sacar su billetera y entregar la suma que aquel hombre pido por un pequeño libro.

-Fue un verdadero honor hacer negocios con usted-Se despido el hombre, mientras seguía su camino por la calle.

Él menor de los rubios miro con enojo al hombre rabo verde que le había sacado buena cantidad de dinero a aquel hombre que cedió sus genes a su existencia, así que con una seguridad o idiotez completa, se plato en medio de la calle y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca para que se escuchara más fuerte lo que iba a decir, y sin importarle que su padre fuera un hombre poderoso e influyente y que él mismo era hijo de aristócratas, grito a los cuatro vientos las verdades de aquel hombre.

-¡Es un avaricioso viejo, rabo verde el cual no es feliz por que de seguro su mujer lo dejo por otro!-Y tras decir aquello, volteo asía su padre, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Woow…. Naruto es un tío raro, de verdad, aun no me entiendo como su cabeza tiene tantas tonterías, no le quería cambiar mucho el carácter y creo sinceramente, que lo logre, es que, miren que bien me ha quedado su forma tan atolondrada y poco responsable de él._**

**_Ohm… Creo que Sasuke-kun me salió un poco, Ejem, raro, realmente amo el carácter de Sasuke-kun pero, ¡me es bastante difícil recrearlo!, ¿Alguien por ahí me quiere dar un consejo respecto a esto?_**

**_Bueno, mientras tanto, ¿Reviews?_**

**_ V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_El desastre de los celos._**

-Inozuka…-Se noto enseguida como cada letra fue prácticamente escupida, no tolerada y asta parecía dejar un mal sabor de boca en aquellos que pronunciaron súbditamente aquel apellido.

Una ladina sonrisa se formo enseguida en una figuro lejana, escondida entre la frondosidad de los árboles que rodeaban la residencia Hyuuga. Con cuidado y mirando aun divertido tal escena, fijo su vista en otro punto, notando claramente como la princesa Hyuuga era eufóricamente abrazada por un chico de aspecto salvaje, tal y como debería de ser por la procedencia del clan, viro de nuevo su rostro, notando como dos chicos miraban con ira y asco la escena. Su sonrisa burlona se ancho un poco más mientras emitía un pequeño sonido que escondía la carcajada que quería soltar.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquel sujeto extraño y misterioso, se encontraban dos jóvenes chicos, que aun seguían mirando con descomunal ira al castaño ubicado de otro lado del salón, que al parecer ignoraba enormemente la presencia de aquellos hijos de aristócratas. Él moreno, que se encontraba aun lado de un rubio que estaba en su mismo estado de furia, activo inconscientemente su línea sucesoria, logrando que dos aspas aparecieran enseguida en ambos ojos.

-Ese sujeto…-Logro apenas y decir el moreno, apretando con fuerza sus dientes al igual que sus puños, que a pesar de empezar a sentir cierta incomodidad en su palmas, lo seguía asiendo.

-… Se le esta…-Intento completar el rubio, que simplemente no pudo articular más, la rabia e ira no lo dejaba pensar con completo racionalismo, pues ver como aquel domador de perros estrujaba entre sus brazos a la princesa Hyuuga lo hizo enojar más.

Y eso fue todo, eso hizo que aquellos dos jóvenes explotaran y en menos de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Solo se noto como el domador de perros lanzaba lo mas lejos que se podía a la princesa Hyuuga, pues un rubio hiperactivo y un moreno muy ingenioso se le lanzaron enzima, golpeándolo de una manera más que salvaje, sin darle el suficiente tiempo de atacar o de siquiera separarse del suelo de madera. Un golpe iba detrás de otro, y esa fue la primera vez que todos los presentes miraron una sincronía jamás vista de esos dos, después de un derechazo de parte del moreno, llegaba otro de parte del rubio y viceversa, todo parecía asta casi practicado de parte de los dos chicos.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!-Chillo asustada la princesa Hyuuga, quien intentaba ir a salvar a su amigo, pero era retenida por parte de su compañero de equipo, Aburame Shino y por el heredero del clan Nara.

Los puñetazos resonaban en todo el lugar, al igual que los lamentos de dolor departe del Inozuka, que no podía hacer nada por defenderse ya que lo tenían completamente inmovilizado. El Inozuka muy y apenas podía respirar, pero los golpes no lo dejaban entrar en noción de lo que le pasaba, pues solo noto ver como aquellos dos iban sobre él y la única reacción que tuvo fue alejar de él, a la primogénita del clan Hyuuga, a su compañera de equipo y aquella que ya le a tomado más cariño que ni a su propia hermana.

-Eres un… ¡un maldito!-Grito a todo pulmón el rubio antes de dislocarle un poco más la mandíbula al Inozuka.

-Hijo de…-Pronuncio el moreno sin terminar la frase, pues recordó el ser importante que estaba ahí. Pero eso no quito que golpeo nuevamente el estomago de aquel chico de aspecto salvaje, ahora moribundo.

-¡Uchiha!-Grito enseguida el Nara, logrando solo un mirada fulminante de parte del moreno con el sharingan.

Y los golpes siguieron, los puños de los chicos ahora estaban bañados en sangre, y los rostros de las personas presentes estaban aun más que impresionados, de ver como poco a poco, aquellos jóvenes que se graduaron junto con ellos, dejaban inconsciente al Inozuka, y siquiera les era de importancia. Una ráfaga de viento entro en el salón, y en menos de lo que esperaban, el moreno y el rubio estaban a un metro del cuerpo casi inerte del Inozuka, siendo sostenidos de una muñeca cada uno, por el heredero del clan Uchiha.

-Vasta-Dijo secamente, mientras que retenía con más fuerza a ambos hicos.

-¡Suéltame, Itachi, dettebayo!-Grito el rubio, intentando en vano zafarse del agarre del moreno mayor.

-Itachi-Dijo de forma fría pero con ira el menor de los Uchiha, mientras miraba con el seño fruncido asía un lado.

-Sasuke, comportate, y eso también va para ti Naruto, están arruinando la fiesta de Hina-chan-Contesto con sequedad pero con un timbre de reprimenda, pero ni aquello hizo que ambos jóvenes se arrepintieran de lo pasado.

-¡Se lo merecía, dettebayo!-Grito con exaltes él rubio, intentando de nuevo, en vano, soltarse de el fuerte y seguro agarré que ejercía él moreno sobre su muñeca.

Una mirada determinada y frívola hizo que él rubio se detuviera, pero aun así, se negaba rotundamente a arrepentirse sobre su actuar. Mientras tanto, él otro Uchiha, seguía más que ignorando su alrededor, mientras que una de las comisura de sus labios se levantaba un poco al notar el estado tan deplorable del Inozuka. La mirada inyectada en sangre se borro de inmediato de los ojos del azabache, dejando de nuevo mostrar sus perlas negras, llenas de satisfacción y orgullo por sus actos, en ningún momento dejo de ver el cuerpo ensangrentado y machacado del Inozuka, en ningún momento se borro su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, manteniendo esa pequeña curvatura delicada y prepotente.

-¿Estas feliz?-Y esos vocablos tan secos y muertos, despertó de inmediato a él moreno, que volteo lentamente su rostro asía la persona dueña de aquellas palabras.

-Completamente-Sentencio, con voz igual de seca que el mayor, excepto que en su tono había cierta nota de satisfacción.

Ambos se miraron atentamente. Buscaban algo que les dijese que era lo que en verdad había sucedido, como él heredero Uchiha logro llegar así de pronto, y como fue que él menor de los dos, llego a dejar que los humos lo controlaran. Nada, fue lo único que encontraron entre si, la vida de ambos les había quitando aquella pureza y transparencia de sus ojos, dejándolos con fríos destellos cuando una idea les pasaba por la mente, pero siempre había una niebla que no dejaba ver más allá que el puro color negro de sus iris.

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?-Pregunto por fin él heredero, mirando a ambos chicos, tratando de no reír un poco por la situación tan ironía en la que se encontraba.

Nada. La contestación a su pregunta fue un puro silencio de parte de ambos jóvenes. Paso lentamente sus ojos por la estancia, logrando darse cuenta de que todos los invitados a la residencia Hyuuga, esperaban también atentamente la respuesta. Busco con sus ojos a la festejada, encontrándola con una mirada completamente turbada, sin dejar de pasear su mirada entre los jóvenes que representaron aquella escena, mirando atenta al joven Inozuka aun inconsciente en e suelo, después a él moreno menor y después al rubio a su lado. Suspiro con desgano al notar como los ojos de la Hyuuga se empezaban a humedecer y como se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior en un vano intento de no dejar salir sus sollozos, y si, eran en vano, pues uno que otro se le escapaba de vez en cuando.

-Esta bien, vosotros no me dirán nada, pero se disculparan con la perjudicada- Decreto, y después de eso retuvo la sonrisa que quería salir.

Él mayor de todos ahí. Noto claramente como él rubio tanto como él moreno se tensaban, y dirigían sus ojos asía aquella pequeña niña que revolucionaba sus hormonas. Ambos quieto, tensos, y con la respiración retenida, mostrando claramente como no habían pensado muy en claro como los dejaría parados a ambos delante de aquella frágil y menuda chica, que parecía apunto de colapsar.

-Hinata…-Dijeron ambos en un susurro, y con un tono tan triste y culpable que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Y eso fue lo que más sorprendió a él heredero Uchiha, al notar con total claridad, como la pequeña y frágil Hyuuga, tomaba aquello que caracterizaba a los Hyuuga. La pequeña, los miro con una determinación que hizo temblar un poco al Uchiha mayor, pero noto que no a los pequeños. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue como aquellos ojos antes húmedos, se endurecían de tal forma que en un instante se sintió frente a frente con el líder Hyuuga, esa pequeña miraba con completa determinación a los pequeños que tanto quería.

-Os espero-Declaro con voz cortante y seca, logrando hacer que todos centraran sus ojos en ella, pues era extraño, que la heredera Hyuuga, hablara con tanta decisión y convicción en sus palabras.

Los jóvenes se removieron en su lugar algo incomodos, comprendiendo de inmediato en que lugar están y que habían hecho. Ambos bajaron la mirada, sonrojados y con algo de miedo ante la forma de actuar tan tajante de la Hyuuga, pues cuando se ponía así, con ese carácter que la identificaba de inmediato con Hyuuga Hiashi, las vidas de ambos se iba por el caño por un buen rato, en el cual, ninguno sabía como tratar a la linda joven con la que convivían desde su muy temprana edad.

-Bueno…-Comenzó el rubio, intentando escabullirse un poco de la mirada feroz que le dedicaba la Hyuuga, tratando de ocultarse detrás de Itachi, pero este le apretó la muñeca y lo dejo en su lugar.

-Lo sentimos-Murmuro el menor de los Uchiha, tratando que su voz sonara aun más suave y varonil de lo que se estaba volviendo, intentando lograr que eso amortiguara aunque sea un poco la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-¡Si, lo sentimos, dettebayo!-Declaro enseguida el rubio, intentando que con eso la conversación incomoda quedara atrás.

-Un , "lo sentimos", no reparara el daño que le hicieron a Kiba-kun-Contesto en cambio la Hyuuga, recibiendo en cambio una mirada de incredibilidad departe de todos.

-¿Entonces que q-…?-Pero la mirada fría de la Hyuuga cortó las palabras del menor de los Uchiha, que intentaba mantenerse quieto en su lugar.

-Eso es algo que ustedes deben de saber, Kiba-kun esta dañado mortalmente, y eso hace que estén en deuda con él, y todavía falto yo-Aquel comentario recibió en cambio exclamaciones de sorpresa, de algunos de los presentes.

-Creo que vosotros ya han insultado bastante el honor de la casa Hyuuga-Todos voltearon a mirar al recién llegado, que estaba recargado en una de las columnas del lugar.

El joven miro con una frialdad digna de un Hyuuga el lugar, mientras inyectaba veneno en su mirada para con los amigos de la primogénita del líder. Y ahí, frente a todos, estaba el primogénito y único hijo de Hyuuga Hizashi, hermano gemelo del líder del clan, pero eso no era lo llamativo solo del joven Hyuuga, no, si no también su forma de actuar a con la primogénita. Sobreprotegiéndola de todo y de todos, entre ello, aquellos dos jóvenes que se le acercaban mas de lo que deberían a su prima.

-Neji…-Mordieron el nombre con hastió ambos jóvenes, mirando con completo rencor al chico.

-Uchiha, Namikaze. Espero que ambos me hagan el excelente honor de retirarse de estos territorios por un tiempo indeterminado, pues no creo que Hinata-sama os acepte aquí por ahora-Dijo tajante y frívolo él castaño, mientras miraba con completo odio a los chicos.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, sin dejar solo un rincón sin su presencia. La escena era extraña, en lo que conllevaba lo normal, pues esta vez, no solo él rubio hiperactivo había arruinado todo, sino también él menor Uchiha. La princesa Hyuuga, también estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada que helaba. Y eso no era todo, pues, los integrantes de los demás clanes miraban con estupor los acontecimientos.

Como era el ejemplo de; Nara Shikamaru, hijo de el líder de los Nara, y un estratega innato, con una personalidad algo bizarra, pues era raro que algo le sorprendiera. Su mirada siempre estaba perdida, y era extraño que algo le entretuviera por más de veinte minutos. Pero e aquí lo irónico de las cosas. Él jamás tenía ningún miramiento así con los chismes, pues eso para él era algo "problemático" y fuera de su cordura, a pesar de quizá tal vez estar entrometido en uno, pero eso no quita que siempre le llamo la atención él menor de los Uchiha. Y por ello, prestaba suma atención a lo acontecido, tratando de carburar lo más rápido que podía, pero su estado de estupor se lo impedí, pues la escena no era algo que encajara correctamente en su mente.

Y des pues de él, esta su equipo. Una rubio ruidosa y demasiado femenina para su gusto y un chico rellenito, goloso y demasiado benévolo asía cualquier persona, pero eso no quitaba que, extrañamente, ambos estuvieran en un estado completamente distinto a lo que eran. Pues la rubia chillona, gritona y regañona estaba callada y con la mandíbula abierta. Mientras que él chico, que anteriormente comía con desespero una papas fritas, que ahora descansaban en el suelo, pues ahí momentos en el que te quedas completamente en blanco, buscando algo que se te allá escapado en el momento en que las cosas suceden.

Y con esos integrantes, le seguían otros dos, los cuales aun estaban extrañados por la situación: como Aburame Shino, heredero de el clan Aburame manejador de insecto y, Haruno Sakura, Una chica que no venía de un clan, si no más bien alguien que fue invitada más por que estaba sumida en depresión que por nada. La chica de extravagantes rasgos miraba consternada la escena, claro que eso era lo que había querido aparentar, pues realmente, ella había visto llegar a aquellos dos y el como miraban a él Inozuka, pero no lo diría, pues debería quedar bien, muy bien frente a el menor de los Uchiha, o él mayor, él que callera primero. Pero todavía estaba Aburame, quien no quería meterse en el asunto, pues él también fue consciente de lo ocurrido, pero era un tipo que se mantenía al margen y esperaba que, su nueva amiga, a la cual quería por su forma de ser, aclarara todo con aquellos perros que la seguían a donde fuese.

Y después de ellos, estaba él chico ignorante de su alrededor. Realmente ignorante asta de si mismo, pues aun seguía tumbado en el suelo, con aspecto moribundo y deplorable, con la mirada perdida en e techo del lugar, y con la conciencia escondida en algún lado. Inozuka Kiba, aun medio muerte en el piso de madera intento en vano levantar las comisuras de sus labios, pero solo una mueca de dolor llego a sus salvajes rasgos. Cierto, a veces las personas no eran incongruentes en su vida. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer a esa incongruencia que se les daba en ocasiones a las personas?...


End file.
